Delírios
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi lemon Aya x Omi] Aya invade o quarto de Omi, levando o garoto ao paraíso com suas carícias. Ao acordar, Omi vê o ruivo observandoo e estranha. Será que foi real ou não o que houve? Ou Aya simplesmente não sente o que ele esperava?


**Delírios**

A noite era fria e silenciosa, a não ser pelas gostas de chuva que insistiam em cair sem cessar. Quatro figuras silenciosas caminhavam sem parar em direção ao local que chamavam de lar. Após uma missão difícil, eles voltavam para casa, mas o carro em que estavam, pertencente a Kudou, simplesmente parou!

Já estava muito tarde. Conseguiram chamar um reboque, mas um táxi, para seu pesar foi impossível. Com a chuva forte, ninguém se atrevia a sair de onde estava, a não ser o homem do reboque. Tiveram que caminhar até em casa, muito mal humorados!

A chuva felizmente diminui e agora era bem mais fina, porém persistente. O vento frio passava pelos corpos dos quatro rapazes, que finalmente chegam em casa. Aya abre a porta e entra silencioso, sendo seguido pelos outros.

" Grande, Yohji! Da próxima vez, dá uma checada no carro!", Ken disse irritado.

" Ah, Ken! Pelo amor de Deus! É a décima vez que me diz isso!", Yohji retruca. Já estava de saco cheio de ouvir as reclamações dos outros.

Os dois se olham atravessado e começam a discutir. Omi fica olhando para os dois rapazes mais velhos e suspira. A noite foi tão cansativa... Como eles conseguiam ficar brigando assim? Não falaram que estavam cansados também?

" Não sei de onde tiram forças pra brigar...", Omi disse mais para si mesmo.

" Ihh... Já vai começar também, Omi?", Yohji se vira irritado para o chibi.

" Calma, Yohji-Kun.", Omi disse, surpreso pela reação do playboy.

" Mas é mesmo! Todo mundo só sabe reclamar!", Esbravejou o loiro.

" Cala a boca, Kudou!", Aya disse, lançando um olhar mortal a Yohji.

O loiro se calou quando viu o olhar que Aya lançara em sua direção. Nunca vira Aya tão irritado como agora! Mesmo quando o carro pifou e eles tiveram que vir a pé, ele só disse uma coisa, para ele ser mais responsável e nada mais. Não houve nem mais um pio da parte de Aya e agora ele o olha dessa forma mortal...

" Que isso, Aya. Eu só...", Foi cortado pelo ruivo.

" Quieto!", Aya disse em um tom frio e cortante.

" ...!", Yohji nunca o havia visto assim. Parecia um demônio prestes a matá-lo!

" Hã...", Ken olhava de Aya para Yohji, podia quase ver raios de fúria entre eles.

" Gente... Por favor! Estamos todos cansados. Vamos parar com isso e descansar!", Omi falou, preocupado em acabar saindo uma briga feia dali.

" Hum...", Aya virou-se e foi em direção a cozinha.

" ...!", Yohji ainda olhava na direção em que Aya foi. Estava impressionado com a reação deste... Aquela fúria repentina...

" Acho melhor você ir dormir, Yohji. Antes... Que o Aya volte e te mate.", Ken falou, olhando para o playboy.

" Eu... Vou subir.", Omi falou suspirando e Ken olha para ele.

" Você tá legal, Omi? Está pálido.", Ken disse.

" Ah, sim. Estou bem. É apenas cansaço!", -

" Hum... Tá.", õ.o Ken ainda o achava pálido demais.

" Boa noite pra vocês!", Falou, subindo para o quarto.

" Boa noite!", Ken e Yohji responderam juntos.

O playboy se jogou no sofá e ficou lá, com uma cara fechada. Depois de uma missão difícil, ter aquele fim de noite, não era pra qualquer um. Precisava de um pouco de diversão, isso sim! Um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios e ele olha para o moreno que tentava secar o cabelo.

"Hum... O Ken está tão... Sexy molhado desse jeito!", Yohji pensou, olhando Ken de cima a baixo.

A calça jeans molhada e colada ao corpo, a blusa preta sem mangas deixava à mostra todo o contorno de seu tórax. Ele estava realmente... Delicioso naquela roupa e começou a imaginar as várias coisas deliciosas que poderia fazer com aquele corpinho. E pensar que estavam quase brigando. Que desperdício!

" É. Acho que eu vou tomar um banho!", Yohji foi tirado de seu devaneio ao ouvir a voz de Ken. Sorriu maliciosamente.

" Hum... Tomar banho?", Yohji falou, se levantando.

" Sim, não dá pra ficar molhado assim!", Respondeu inocente, sem notar o olhar malicioso de Yohji sobre si.

" Hum... Molhado...", A mente maliciosa de Yohji passou a trabalhar em dobro.

" Eu vou lá...", Ken disse, virando-se de costas para Yohji e começando a subir as escadas.

O moreno não notou o movimento rápido do playboy, que simplesmente o agarrou por trás, colando os corpos de ambos e já começando a acariciar o tórax do moreninho, que se assustou com a investida do loiro.

" Yohji, o que está fazendo!", Ken perguntou, tentando se soltar.

" Ah, Kenken... Você é tão lindo!", Falou rouco no ouvido do moreno.

" Me solta!", Reclamou. O que seria deles se Aya visse?

" Não.", Yohji falou rouco e desceu sua mão, apertando o membro de Ken.

" Hum... Yo-tan...", Gemeu e arrepiou-se ao sentir a língua de Yohji em sua nuca.

" Vou fazer bem gostoso com você...", Yohji falou e começou a caminhar agarrado a Ken, indo em direção ao banheiro.

**OOO**

Omi terminava de se enxugar e colocou seu pijama. Estava muito cansado e sua cabeça doía. Deitou-se na cama e sorriu ao pensar em Aya... Ele estava tão lindo com os cabelos molhados, aquela franja caindo em sua face e cobrindo seus lindos olhos violeta... Estava tão sexy!

Os olhos azuis de Omi foram se fechando. Ainda ficava pensando nas formas belas e sensuais de Aya. Ele não era muito de conversar, mas Omi sabia que ele não era o homem frio que Yohji vivia falando. A chuva voltou a ficar mais forte e ele se aconchegou mais na cama, encolhendo-se e por fim adormecendo.

A noite foi avançando e com ela a chuva que insistia em continuar a cair. A porta do quarto vai se abrindo lentamente e uma sombra adentra o local. Os olhos de Omi se abrem e ele fita a porta, vendo de quem se tratava.

" Aya! O que faz aqui? Algum problema?", Perguntou Omi, esfregando os olhos.

Aya nada disse e Omi o fitou melhor. O quarto estava na penumbra, agora que ele ligou o abajur. Aya estava ainda vestido com a mesma roupa da missão. Os fios vermelhos ainda estavam molhados e caindo sensualmente sobre os olhos violeta.

" Aya, o que foi?", Omi perguntou diante o silêncio do ruivo.

Aya levou a mão ao sobretudo e foi abrindo o zíper. Omi o olhava sem entender exatamente o que ele queria e viu o sobretudo escorregar pelo corpo do líder dos Weiss e ir ao chão. O ruivo vestia uma calça de couro bem justa e uma blusa sem manga tão apertada quanto à calça. Omi podia ver todas as curvas e músculos do corpo de Aya.

" A-Aya...", Omi tentava falar algo, mas nada saía.

O ruivo foi se aproximando cada vez mais. Ficou perto da cama e então segurou na borda da blusa e a tirou, jogando-a ao chão e revelando seu tórax definido e alvo. Omi estava boquiaberto e... Sentindo um pouco de falta de ar, ao ver o quanto o ruivo era belo e sexy!

Aya foi subindo na cama engatinhando e Omi se afastou um pouco, mas parou ao ser impedido pela cabeceira. Aya chega até ele e seus lábios quase se tocam. O coração do Weiss mais novo dispara e a respiração dele está acelerada.

" A-Aya... O que está... Está fazendo?", Omi pergunta, sentindo as batidas de seu coração falharem.

Aya se aproxima mais e dá uma longa lambida nos lábios do chibi e então o segura pela nuca, beijando-o fortemente, invadindo aquela boca pequena e macia com a língua. Apenas por um segundo Omi pensou em recuar, mas ao sentir a língua ávida de Aya explorando sua boca, não resistiu e passou a corresponder com fervor ao beijo.

A mão de Aya acariciava o peito de Omi, abrindo a blusa do pijama. Seus lábios passaram a se deliciar com o pescoço do garoto de lindos olhos azuis e sua mão desceu mais, chegando por fim ao membro de Omi e apertando-o com vontade.

" Aahhhhhh... Aya...", Omi gemeu ao sentir a mão do ruivo em uma parte tão íntima. Gemeu mais ao senti-lo massagear o local lentamente.

" Você é lindo!", Aya disse roucamente.

O espadachim foi abrindo a roupa de Omi, deixando-o em pouco tempo totalmente nu. Viu o rosto do pequeno garoto rubro, pelo fato de estar assim na frente dele. Olhou lascivamente para aquele corpo e então passou a beijá-lo. Seus lábios foram descendo, percorrendo cada pedaço do corpo do loirinho, fazendo-o suspirar e ficar mais excitado. As mãos de Aya passaram a masturbar Omi lentamente.

" Aahhhhh... Aya... Aaahhhhh...", Omi gemeu ao sentir-se ser masturbado por Aya, segurando com força nos lençóis.

Aya continuou a manipular o membro do pequeno assassino. Ficava olhando para aquela face que expressava prazer. Voltou a beijá-lo com paixão e aumentou o ritmo que o masturbava, ouvindo os gemidos se tornarem quase gritos de puro êxtase.

Omi não conseguia falar nada, apenas sentia os toques daquele ruivo enigmático e sexy que estava levando-o à loucura. Sentia que ele aumentava o ritmo e não suportou tamanho prazer. Seu corpo estava muito quente, esse calor se espalhava por todos os locais, sentia-se trêmulo e acabou despejando seu sêmen na mão do espadachim. Sua respiração ainda estava ofegante e sentiu Aya começar a beijar seu tórax novamente, subindo até chegar aos seus lábios.

O ruivo abriu as pernas de Omi e se acomodou entre elas e sem Omi esperar, começa a penetrá-lo. O arqueiro gritou com a penetração, mas logo a dor que sentia desapareceu e havia apenas prazer. Aya se movia lentamente dentro dele, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos. Abriu mais as pernas do loirinho e ergueu uma delas. Beijava o pescoço alvo de Omi e passou a se mover mais rapidamente.

" Aahhh... Aya... Isso é bom... Mais rápido... Hummm...", Omi dizia, novamente se perdendo nas sensações que aquele ruivo sério, mas que aos olhos de Omi parecia tão sensual, lhe proporcionava!

Os dois se moviam em harmonia. Omi não queria pensar em nada, queria apenas ficar lá, sentindo Aya dentro dele, tocando-o de forma tão íntima, deixando-o cada vez mais louco e excitado. Sentia todo seu corpo formigar novamente, aquele calor se espalhar completamente e novamente não pôde resistir...

Aya se movia mais rápido e chegou ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo que Omi, lançando jatos de sêmen no interior do loirinho, ouvindo-o gemer mais. Ambos ficaram se olhando com a respiração ofegante e Aya novamente tomou aquela boca em um beijo urgente e possessivo.

Omi o olhou maravilhado e Aya se retirou de dentro dele, deitando-se ao lado e puxando o loirinho para deitar em seu peito. Omi se sente bem e tranqüilo e com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, adormece. Pensaria no motivo de Aya ter feito aquilo no dia seguinte!

**OOO**

Os raios solares adentram o quarto e Omi se mexe preguiçosamente na cama, espreguiçando-se. Vira-se e fica ainda meio adormecido. A brisa fria e aconchegante permeava o quarto. Não se lembrava de ter aberto a janela, mas...

Os azuis de Omi se abrem, distantes... A mente do belo hacker começava a acordar de verdade, percebendo o ambiente à sua volta. Passou a mão na cama e a viu vazia, piscou os grandes olhos algumas vezes, vendo sentado na poltrona próximo à cama, Aya. O ruivo estava a folhear as páginas de um livro.

Os violetas de Aya deixaram o livro e se fixaram no jovem deitado na cama. A coberta cobria apenas os quadris de Omi, deixando a mostra suas pernas esguias e seu abdômen alvo e ainda em formação. Encontrou os azuis do arqueiro de encontro ao seu e fechou o livro.

" Aya! O que faz aí?", Omi pergunta, sorrindo docemente.

" Estava te observando.", Falou em um tom neutro.

" Por que não volta pra cá?", Perguntou, se sentando na cama e sorrindo.

O ruivo se levantou e foi caminhando calmamente até Omi, que observou como estava aquele que o fez suspirar na noite passada. Aya vestia uma calça preta justa e um suéter laranja. Deu um leve sorriso ao vê-lo com tal roupa. Aya tinha um gosto especial por esse suéter... A brisa estava fria, mas o sol estava agradável àquela hora do dia...

Omi se move na cama e então sente sua cabeça doer levemente. Leva a mão à mesma e pisca os olhos algumas vezes. Ergue a cabeça e viu Aya ao lado dele na cama. O ruivo se senta, o fitando nos olhos por um longo tempo. O silêncio estava deixando Omi incomodado.

" O... O que foi, Aya?", Perguntou Omi meio encabulado.

O ruivo ergue a mão e a leva a testa de Omi.

" Hã... A-Aya...", Õ.õ Omi estava começando a ficar preocupado com a ação de Aya.

" Ainda está com febre.", Falou, estreitando levemente os olhos.

" Como assim?", Omi não estava entendendo.

" Depois da missão de ontem, devido à chuva, você teve uma febre muito alta e... Delirava...", Falou, retirando a mão da testa de Omi e se levantando.

" ...!", A face de Omi mostrava toda a sua confusão.

" Como estava com febre, eu fiquei cuidando de você.", Aya falou em seu tom típico.

" Mas Aya, nós...?", Omi o olhava confuso e então se tocou do que houve... Foi tudo um... Delírio? À noite deles... Foi um delírio?

Omi abaixa o rosto, lembrando de como o ruivo o tocava... Como eles se amaram... Era tudo um delírio, uma fantasia de sua mente causada pela febre? Não havia sido real? Ele sempre gostara de Aya, o achava lindo! Não era apenas o físico que ele achava bonito... Aya sempre se mostrava afastado, meio frio até, mas Omi sempre o observava e via que ele era mais atencioso do que realmente queria demonstrar!

_" Você é lindo!"_

Omi lembrou-se das palavras de Aya em seu delírio e fechou os olhos.

" Vou ver se o café da manhã está pronto!", Aya falou, saindo do quarto.

Omi ficou lá, parado, sentando na cama. Vestia apenas um short mais larguinho... Não se lembrava de ter colocado aquela roupa. Suspirou fundo. Um delírio... Tudo não passava de um delírio. Os toques quentes, a sensualidade de Aya ao se aproximar dele... Os lábios macios dele sobre os seus...

" Droga...", Abraçou os próprios joelhos, escondendo o rosto.

A porta se abre, mas o chibi não erguera o olhar. Ficou na mesma posição.

" Bom dia!", O chibi ouve uma voz conhecida e ergue cabeça.

" Ken!", Omi fala, vendo o jovial jogador, sorrindo na porta do quarto.

" Como você está, Omi?", Perguntou sorrindo e se aproximando da cama.

Omi viu o moreno se aproximar dele. Ken vestia uma calça jeans justa e uma regata branca. Sentou-se ao lado do loirinho, ainda com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. O arqueiro ficara a olhar para os olhos castanhos esverdeados de Ken. Ele parecia tão radiante!

" Bem... Eu...", Omi ainda estava meio sem saber o que dizer...

" Não se sente melhor, Omi?", Ken perguntou, acariciando o rosto do loirinho.

" Não sei... Acho que sim...", Falou tentando dar um sorriso.

" Ah, Omi. Que bom que você tá bem!", Falou, extremamente eufórico.

" Ah, Ken... Não é...", Antes que pudesse falar, foi cortado por Ken.

" Ah, ontem de madrugada você estava tão febril que achei que deveríamos te levar para o hospital. Fiquei muito preocupado!", Ó.Ò

" Foi você que me encontrou passando mal?", Omi perguntou curioso.

" Sim. Você tava muito ruim e eu falei pros outros... O Aya viu e passou a cuidar de você!", Falou, contando empolgado para o loirinho.

" O Aya...", Omi o olhou mais curioso.

" Ih! Ele me viu a seu lado, quando você estava mais suado devido à febre... O Aya praticamente me expulsou daqui. Disse que cuidaria de você!", Passou a mão pelos cabelos, ainda olhando para o loirinho.

" O Aya disse que faria isso!", Omi perguntou esperançoso e um lindo sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

" Ah, sim! Quase me chutou daqui!", Falou, lembrando-se do olhar de Aya, que parecia querer matá-lo e ele nem sabia por quê.

" Ei! E por que você está todo alegre?", Perguntou, vendo que o outro só faltava pular a qualquer momento.

" Eu? Ah, que nada! Impressão sua!", Falou Ken, tentando disfarçar.

" Ah, Ken. Você não confia em mim?", Perguntou Omi, fazendo uma carinha de magoado.

" Bem... É que eu estou com quem eu gosto!", Falou sorrindo.

" Então você e o Yohji...?", Omi quase pulou em Ken.

O arqueiro sempre reparava em como Ken olhava para Yohji. O playboy parecia nunca notar o moreninho, mas... Às vezes via o loiro olhar Ken de outra forma e ficava sempre irritado quando as garotas praticamente se penduravam no moreno quando iam vê-los na Koneko.

" Bem... É... Sim, nos entendemos há algum tempo!", Falou feliz. Queria ter contado antes pro loirinho, mas devido a tudo o que estava acontecendo, acabou não tendo como.

" Que bom!", Omi se sentia muito feliz por Ken. Ele sempre fora seu melhor amigo e vê-lo assim tão radiante o deixava mais bem humorado.

" Agora só falta você e o...", A porta se abre e Ken se vira pra ver quem é.

" E aí, chibi? Melhorou?", Yohji entrou no quarto, com um sorriso no rosto.

" Ah, Yohji-kun. Estou melhor sim.", Sorriu.

" É... Foi passar mal e nem pôde ver site pornô né!", Sorriu maliciosamente.

" Yohji-kun!", ò.ó Omi falou em repreensão.

" Sim?",

" Ah, Yohji. Para com isso!", Ken disse, se levantando.

O loiro olhou-o de cima a baixo. Adorava quando Ken colocava aquela regata... Ela deixava à mostra seus bíceps fortes e bem definidos. Passa a língua nos lábios e vai se aproximando.

Ken vê aquele loiro andando sensualmente na direção dele, passando a mão nos cabelos de uma forma sexy. A roupa mais colada no corpo, a calça preta e a blusa também justa... Ken mordeu o lábio inferior. Como Yohji conseguia ser tão sexy?

O sensual playboy se aproxima de Ken e não se importando com a presença de Omi... Na verdade se esquecendo do loirinho, segura o moreno pela cintura e pela nuca, lhe dando um beijo. O loirinho se remexe na cama e vira o rosto... Talvez fosse melhor ele sair dali!

Yohji invadia a boca de Ken, explorando todo o seu interior com uma língua atrevida e sagaz. Ken tentava repeli-lo afinal, Omi devia estar se sentindo envergonhado com isso e eles foram ali para saber como estava o bem estar dele e... O calor de Yohji era irresistível! Antes mesmo de se dar conta, Ken já havia enlaçado o pescoço de Yohji e correspondia ao beijo do loiro com fervor!

Alguns minutos haviam se passado e então os lábios de Yohji e Ken se separam. O moreninho estava ofegante e levemente corado... Não resistia quando o playboy se aproximava dele dessa forma! Yohji, ainda abraçado a Ken, fitou o chibi, que olhava para a parede como se houvesse algo muito interessante lá.

" É... E eu achando que o iceberg não ia conseguir cuidar de você...", Falou, balançando a cabeça de forma impressionada.

Ken se afastou de Yohji, voltando a olhar Omi. Como pudera esquecer de seu melhor amigo dessa forma? Olhou para Yohji... Bem... Era realmente uma questão difícil. Yohji era tão... Era melhor parar de pensar!

" O Aya não é tão frio assim!", Omi falou, meio contrariado.

" É... Tem razão... Ele até te deu banho!", Falou com um sorriso debochado.

" Como!", O.O Perguntou Omi, bobo com o que o outro dissera.

" É que eu passei aqui de madrugada, quase amanhecendo, para ver se o Aya queria dormir e me deixar cuidar de você... Ei! Que cara é essa?", Õ.o Yohji olhou Omi desconfiado.

" Você! De madrugada querendo passar a noite aqui, cuidando de mim?", Omi soltou um pequeno riso.

" E por que não?", o.o

Yohji escutou um risinho vindo de Ken e o olhou com cara de 'o quê'.

" Continua contando, Yohji...", Omi diz, querendo rir da cara que o loiro fazia para o jogador, que o olhava inocentemente tentando disfarçar.

" Ah, é que você tava tão suado, que eu falei que ia te dar um banho...", Yohji diz.

" O quê!" O.O Ken e Omi falaram em uníssono.

" ... Mas o Aya disse que ele faria isso e me chutou do quarto... Aquele idiota!", ¬¬ Yohji fechou a cara ao se lembrar da cena. Só faltou Aya o virar e chutar sua bunda.

" O Aya me...", Omi tentava assimilar o que foi dito pelo playboy. Aya deu um banho nele! Sua face tornou-se rubra de vergonha.

" ...!", Yohji e Ken o olharam. O loirinho de vermelho ficou muito pálido.

Adentrando o quarto, Aya pára, olhando os três. Os dois Weiss olharam para Aya, assim como o pequeno garoto sentado na cama. Yohji o olhou parecendo surpreso... O ruivo estava com uma bandeja na mão... Uma bandeja de café da manhã.

" Omi ainda está com febre. Saiam!", Falou sério.

" Mas...", Yohji tentou falar algo, mas foi calado pelo olhar de Aya.

" Quer que a febre dele aumente?", Estreitou os olhos violetas.

" Er... Não...", Falou meio sem graça.

" É melhor irmos, Yohji. O Aya vai cuidar do Omi agora!", Falou, puxando o playboy. Quem sabe não rolava algo? Ken torcia para que sim!

" ...!", Aya apenas acompanhou o olhar.

" Até mais, Omi!", Yohji pisca para o loirinho.

" A-Até...", Falou.

**OOO**

Ken puxava Yohji apressadamente para a sala. O playboy reclamava, mas o jogador não se importava com as reclamações feitas pelo loiro. Apenas queria ficar o mais longe possível de Aya e Omi, queria que eles...

" Ai, Ken! Pra quê tudo isso?", Yohji reclamava de como estava sendo puxado.

" Você estava deixando o Omi encabulado!", Ken repreendeu o loiro.

" Ah, Kenken... Você é tão...", Riu.

" O quê!", O.o Perguntou.

" Deixa pra lá!", Falou.

" Ah, não! Agora eu quero saber!", Ken ficou de frente para Yohji, esperando uma resposta. Queria saber o que o loiro ia falar.

Yohji puxou rapidamente e o beijou lascivamente, não dando tempo para Ken reagir. Foi empurrando o moreninho até a mesa, sentando-o nela e se colocando entre as pernas dele. Acariciava as costas do jogador, apertava as nádegas dele e o puxava para si, colando seus corpos...

**OOO**

O quarto estava fresco e bem iluminado. Omi olhava Aya, meio sem acreditar no que via. Aquele ruivo lindo, com os fios vermelhos caindo suavemente sobre seus olhos... Lindos olhos violeta, que podiam ser mortais, mas que ele também já vira ternos, quando o ruivo se lembrava da irmã, nos momentos em que achava que não estava sendo observado.

Aya se aproximou e colocou a bandeja de café da manhã no colo de Omi, tocando a testa dele de novo e vendo se ele estava com febre. Omi corou na mesma hora. Não pôde evitar...

" É melhor comer...", Disse em seu tom costumeiro.

" Obrigado... Aya...", Falou, começando a se alimentar. Ficou de cabeça baixa.

Aya se levantou, sem Omi olhar para ele ainda e foi fechar a porta, que Yohji havia deixado aberta. Olhou para o loirinho, mas este ainda estava 'muito interessado' pela comida. Sem que Omi percebesse, Aya passa a chave na porta, trancando-a.

" Tome o remédio. A febre não baixou completamente.", Disse.

" Aya... Você me deu banho?", Perguntou, erguendo os olhinhos azuis. Estava receoso e levemente corado. Tomou o remédio e ficou esperando a resposta.

" Sim, você estava molhado.", Disse. Seu olhar era indecifrável.

" ...!", Omi desviou o olhar e tomou um pouco de café.

" Você teve um delírio e chamou meu nome.", Os violetas se fixaram em Omi.

O loirinho engasgou-se com o café e começou a tossir. Olhou espantado para Aya. O líder dos Weiss havia ouvido ele chamando e gemendo seu nome? Isso não podia estar acontecendo... Não podia ser verdade!

" A-Aya, me desculpe, eu...", Não sabia o que dizer.

O arqueiro ficou olhando para o ruivo. Em seus delírios, ele e Aya faziam amor e ele chegou ao orgasmo nos braços daquele ser magnífico... Ele realmente chegara ao clímax e foi por isso que Aya...

"Ai, eu quero morrer!", Omi levou a mão à testa, passando-a por seus cabelos. Aya o deu banho naquelas condições? Com certeza o ruivo devia estar odiando-o agora e...

" Tem algo a dizer, Omi?", Aya perguntou frio.

" Aya, me perdoe, mas... Na verdade eu... Eu gosto de você...", Ergueu o olhar, mirando os olhos violetas frios de Aya.

" E por isso teve esse sonho tão quente, onde eu o levava ao... Orgasmo?", Falava indiferente e na mesma hora, Omi abaixa a cabeça, envergonhado.

" É... É por isso sim!", Falou, colocando a bandeja de lado. Havia perdido a fome.

Aya o olhava com aquele olhar indecifrável. Não dava para definir o que ele estava sentindo... Estaria ele com raiva? Com nojo dele agora? Talvez não mais o quisesse por perto...

" Desculpe, mas não pude mandar em meu coração...", Não quis olhar para Aya. Não queria ver o desprezo e o ódio nos olhos dele. Fechou seus olhos e ficou calado.

Omi sentiu seu queixo ser levantado e viu os violetas de Aya sobre ele. O ruivo sentou-se ao lado dele e antes que Omi pudesse falar algo, sentiu Aya puxá-lo e lhe presentear com um beijo profundo.

O garoto menor se assusta e tenta se afastar, mas a mão de Aya, que se encontrava em sua nuca, o manteve no lugar. O ruivo chupava de leve seus lábios e Omi foi se entregando... Lábios macios... Como eram macios e suaves os lábios de Aya, como sonhou com eles! Começou a corresponder de leve o beijo do ruivo e entreabriu os lábios, sentindo a língua macia e quente de Aya adentrar sua boca, explorando seu interior bem lentamente.

Aya acariciava a cintura fina e macia de Omi enquanto explorava a boca aveludada e doce do garoto. Sim! O gosto dele era realmente inebriante, doce e envolvente! Sentia-o totalmente entregue a seu beijo e tornou-o ainda mais quente, começando a deixar o loirinho com falta de ar. Encerrou o beijo quando viu que Omi não tinha mais fôlego e o olhou nos olhos, vendo a incredulidade nos azuis dele.

" Aya...", O loirinho tentava falar, ofegante.

O ruivo acariciou a face dele e retirou os fios loiros que insistiam em cobrir os lindos olhos de Omi, lembrando-se de quando o encontrou no quarto, ouvindo a voz lânguida dele a lhe chamar.

**OOO**

Estava agitado. Após a missão, ele não conseguiu dormir. Ficou deitado, mas não estava com sono. Levantou-se para tomar um pouco de água e se deparou com Ken na porta do quarto de Omi.

" O que está fazendo aqui?", Aya pergunta estreitando os olhos. O que o jogador fazia saindo do quarto do hacker às 02:43 da madrugada?

" Ah! Aya! Eu escutei o Omi, parecia que estava reclamando de algo, e entrei. Ele tá com muita febre!", O moreninho diz com uma feição super preocupada.

" O Omi!", Aya pergunta, entrando no quarto.

Os violetas percorrem o quarto e vêem o jovem adormecido na cama, suado e tendo dificuldades respiratórias. Aproximou-se e viu que ele estava com uma febre muito alta. A chuva voltara a cair forte, até mesmo ir de carro a um hospital seria difícil e...

" Eu cuido dele, vá dormir.", Falou, fitando o jovem deitado na cama.

" Mas...", Tenta argumentar, mas é cortado por Aya.

" Eu não estou com sono. Vá! O Yohji está esperando você, não?", Diz impassível.

" ... Como...?", Ken estava bobo. Eles nunca deram mostras de que estavam juntos.

" Vá logo. Eu cuido dele!", Falou. Ken ainda ficou alguns segundos, olhando-o, e depois se retirou do quarto, estranhando a atitude de Aya.

Ken entrou no quarto de Yohji e o vê, deitado na cama, totalmente relaxado.

" O que houve, Kenken?", Perguntou Yohji, vendo a face preocupada dele.

" O Omi está com muita febre. O Aya vai cuidar dele!", Falou aéreo.

" Aya! Cuidando de Omi?", Perguntou rindo.

" É. Praticamente me expulsou de lá.", Ken disse, sentando-se na cama. Yohji ficou calado, assimilando o que foi lhe dito.

No quarto de Omi, Aya o olhava. Aproximou-se e mediu a temperatura dele, vendo que estava mesmo muita alta. Desceu rapidamente e pegou um remédio, dando a Omi, que apesar de ter tomado, não parecia consciente disso.

Sentou-se ao lado dele e ficou a observá-lo. Omi respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, mas o que o preocupava era o fato da febre dele ser muito alta. Ele se movia na cama e às vezes pronunciava alguma coisa ininteligível.

Uma hora havia se passado e Aya viu que Omi estava mais inquieto. Ouvia-o gemer e pensou na possibilidade dele estar sentindo alguma dor e então se levantou, aproximando-se mais.

" Hum... Aya...", Omi falou em um tom baixo.

" Omi!", O ruivo o chamou, mas viu que ele estava em um sono profundo.

Ficou a observa-lo, vendo-o se mover lentamente, movendo a cabeça de um lado pro outro, mordendo o lábio inferior... Aya começou a ficar intrigado com tal coisa. Percebeu que ele estava tendo um delírio, mas... Ele parecia...

" Aahhh... Aya... Isso é bom... Mais rápido... Hum...", Omi falou entre gemidos.

Aya estremeceu ao ouvir tais palavras. Aquele delírio era... Omi estava sonhando que os dois estavam... Ficou catatônico. Imaginar que Omi estava sonhando que eles estavam fazendo sexo... Será que Omi... Gostava tanto dele assim ou apenas sentia desejo por ele?

Chegaram aos seus ouvidos mais daqueles gemidos lânguidos e que o faziam estremecer. Sentia-se ficar excitado apenas por ouvir aqueles gemidos, aquela face linda... Pena que não podia ver aqueles olhos de safira. Adorava ver o tom azul brilhante que possuíam aquelas íris maravilhosas.

" Ei, o que aconteceu?", Yohji fala, entrando de supetão no quarto.

Aya congela na hora no mesmo lugar devido ao susto. Estava tão concentrado em Omi que não via ou ouvia nada à sua volta. Sua expressão, porém, ainda era impassível. Olhou para o playboy, que já estava ao lado da cama de Omi.

" O que faz aqui, Kudou?", Perguntou friamente.

" O Ken disse que o Omi estava mal. Vim ver.", Disse, analisando o garoto.

" Pois já viu. Agora saia.", Falou já impaciente.

" Nossa, Aya. Ele está muito suado. Seria melhor dar um banho nele.", Disse, sem se importar com a cortada que havia levado do espadachim.

" Banho...!", Lembrou-se do estado... Molhado... Que Omi se encontrava.

" É. Vou dar um banho nele!", Disse, já querendo puxar a coberta.

" O que está fazendo?", Perguntou, segurando a mão do playboy.

" Ora. Ele tem que tomar um banho!", Falou com cara de inocente.

" Não. Eu faço isso!", Disse, simplesmente.

" Por que se importa tanto?", Falou.

" Caia fora, Kudou!", Aya disse e foi empurrando Yohji para fora do quarto. Fechou a porta e olhou para Omi.

Ele ainda estava adormecido e sob efeito do remédio. Sabia que ele havia chegado ao orgasmo e não podia ser deixado assim. Abriu a porta e voltou-se até Omi, pegando-o no colo e levando-o a seu quarto. O melhor seria dar um banho usando a banheira, assim ele ficaria mais confortável.

Deitou-o em sua cama e foi ao closet, enchendo a banheira com uma água mais para fria, pois isso seria bom também para ajudar a baixar mais a febre. Voltou ao quarto, vendo aquela face linda adormecida.

" Isso vai ser difícil!", Aya falou, olhando para o chibi.

O peso de Omi não seria problema. Para Aya, o chibi era leve como uma pluma... O difícil seria... Tocar Omi, gostando dele da forma que gostava. Sempre o olhava, observando a beleza, inteligência, a jovialidade que aquele anjo transmitia. Contentava-se em observá-lo de longe, fantasiando com aquele ser lindo!

Retirou a blusa, ficando apenas com a calça. Já havia separado tudo de que precisaria. Roupa, toalha, tudo. Começou a abrir a blusa de Omi, retirando-a com delicadeza. Sua respiração estava um pouco acelerada ao ver a nudez de Omi sendo desvendada por ele, abaixou o short, retirando-o por completo.

O jovem de cabelos ruivos suspira. Ter Omi ali... Entregue e vulnerável e ele, tão debilitado, mas nem por isso menos bonito, ainda molhado em virtude do delírio que tivera... Aquilo tudo mexia com Aya, com todos os seus desejos... Seus hormônios a mil.

"Calma, Aya.", O ruivo dizia a si mesmo em pensamento.

Aya pega Omi no colo, levando-o até o closet. Só de tê-lo em seus braços, sentir o calor do corpo dele, já o deixava mais excitado do que imaginava ser possível! Foi colocando Omi dentro da banheira lentamente, ouvindo-o resmungar algo, mas ficar quieto logo em seguida.

O ruivo começa a deslizar o sabonete pelo corpo macio e tenro de Omi. Passava-o carinhosamente pelo corpo adoentado do baixinho e começou a sentir o corpo do chibi reagir em contato com seus toques suaves, enquanto o lavava e... Isso não estava ajudando-o em nada a se controlar!

Respirou profundamente e passou o sabonete pelos ombros de Omi, descendo pelo peito e se demorando ali, passando circularmente pelos mamilos de forma lenta e demorada, ouvindo leves gemidos vindos do ser meio adormecido em seus braços. Seguiu pelo abdômen de Omi e passou o sabonete pelas curvas delicadas e ainda com leves vestígios infantis. Arrepiava-se a cada milímetro que explorava daquele corpo, levou o dedo ensaboado até o umbigo de Omi, demorando-se ali.

" Meu Deus! Isso não é necessário!", Aya falou em um tom baixo e o recostou na banheira.

Levantou-se e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, pensando em tudo que estava fazendo. Aquilo apenas o deixava mais excitado, mais louco. Não devia fazer isso! Estava abusando de Omi, isso sim! Ouviu um resmungo e virou-se, vendo Omi quase deslizando para o fundo da banheira, abaixou-se e o segurou. Teria que continuar...

" Aya... Controle-se!", Falou para si mesmo.

Continuou lavando o corpo dele e começou a se aproximar do membro de Omi, mas não o tocou, indo direto para as pernas do amado, acariciando com leveza todas as partes daquele belo corpo. Gostava muito dele, mas nunca imaginou tocá-lo dessa forma... Não de verdade. Fazia isso apenas em suas fantasias mais profundas.

Acariciava aquele corpo com toda a leveza que só uma paixão nunca antes demonstrada como a dele podia ser capaz. Paixão... Não! Era mais que isso. Não apenas o desejava para si, era algo mais... Sim! Ele o amava.

Continuou com sua tarefa, lavando aquele corpo macio. Os sutis pêlos, quase invisíveis aos olhos, mas tão deliciosos de tocar, eram mais uma provação para o ruivo espadachim. Tinha vontade de apertar todo aquele corpo, mas sabia que não devia ser selvagem ali. Virou Omi de lado e apoiou a cabeça dele em seu peito, enquanto deslizava o sabonete por suas costas. A respiração de Omi tocava o pescoço de Aya, fazendo-o estremecer... Senti-lo assim, fazia seu autocontrole ir se destroçando a cada segundo. Foi seguindo seu caminho, lavando-o e chegando por fim às nádegas de Omi.

" Ah... Omi...", Seu coração acelerou mais, sua adrenalina subindo e ao tocar aquelas nádegas macias e brancas, Aya teve uma arritmia.

" Meu Deus! Eu sou um homem de vinte anos. É um absurdo eu me sentir assim! Ele está praticamente inconsciente, doente e eu assim nesse estado!", Aya começava a se sentir irritado com o fato de não conseguir se controlar.

Após sua auto-repreensão, seu controle voltou, mesmo ainda estando excitado. Continuou o banho, sua mão deslizando sobre as nádegas de Omi.

" Aya...", Omi falou bem baixinho, mas isso fez Aya gelar só por imaginar que ele podia ter acordado e achar que estava abusando dele, o que de fato... De certa forma era verdade. Aquele banho não precisava estar demorando tanto.

" Omi!", Aya chamou em tom baixo, ainda se recuperando do quase enfarto, mas percebeu que o chibi estava apenas falando enquanto dormia. O remédio que ele tomara o manteria dormindo por muito tempo, devia ter se lembrado disso!

Ficou olhando aquela face bela, parecia um anjo! Continuou com seu intuito, avançando para as pernas de Omi, lavando-as completamente e então o virou um pouco, olhando para as partes íntimas dele.

"Agora não tem jeito. Vou ter que tocá-lo!", Aya pensou e então passou a lavar o membro de Omi, os finos pêlos pubianos...

Ensaboou toda a extensão do membro do rapaz menor, sentindo que o mesmo 'despertava' em sua mão a cada segundo que o tocava. Sentir a semiereção de Omi em suas mãos estava sendo demais para ele. Sua própria ereção já estava dolorida dentro de sua calça. Estava difícil, muito difícil se controlar. Repreender-se não estava mais adiantando! Aya engole em seco e continua, sem poder ir mais rápido para não machucá-lo.

Quando finalmente seu martírio teve fim, ele pega o shampoo para lavar os cabelos loiros de Omi. Foi espalhando o mesmo pelos delicados fios que pendiam da cabeça do rapaz mais novo, brincando com a espuma que se formava.

"Depois terei que ver como vou falar com você, meu anjo. Não imaginava que tinha desejos por mim, apesar de querer que seja mais do que isso!", Aya pensava enquanto terminava de enxaguar os cabelos de Omi.

Uma vez que Omi estava de banho tomado, Aya o retira da banheira e o enrola na toalha, levando-o em direção ao quarto. Deposita-o delicadamente na cama, pegando a roupa que colocaria nele. Havia optado por um short mais largo e uma regata. Constatou que a febre dele estava bem mais baixa. Caso aumentasse de novo, ele teria que levá-lo ao hospital. Enxuga o corpo do chibi, vestindo a roupa escolhida nele.

Levantou-se para ir em direção ao banheiro, mas parou, olhando para Omi deitado em sua cama. Como era lindo! Ficou olhando para aquela face linda e mesmo que sua mente dissesse para não fazer isso, suas pernas já haviam o levado para pertinho dele. Abaixou-se e ficou olhando para aqueles lábios que se encontravam entreabertos.

Foi se aproximando até que seus lábios tocaram nos do pequeno loiro. Sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer por todo o seu corpo e se afastou rapidamente, levantando-se e indo para o banheiro.

"Eu estou ficando louco.", Abriu o chuveiro no frio e entrou debaixo do mesmo ainda vestindo a calça.

" Aahhh... Omi...", Aya fala roucamente, levando a mão ao membro. Morde o lábio inferior e abre o zíper da calça preta, emitindo um longo gemido.

O ruivo retira a calça e a cueca, sentindo aquela água fria cair sobre seu corpo, mesmo que ela não fizesse efeito em relação ao estado em que estava. Começou a se masturbar de forma frenética, gemendo enquanto fazia aquele vai-e-vem rapidamente.

" Aahhh... Omi... Hummm...", Aya falava, enquanto sentia seu corpo ser atingido de forma avassaladora pelo prazer. Estava excitado havia um bom tempo, desde que ouvira Omi gemendo na cama, chamando-o, fazendo movimentos lânguidos com os quadris, e ainda dar aquele banho nele...

" Aahhhhh...", Aya lança a cabeça para trás, chegando ao orgasmo, respirando descompassadamente. Escora a cabeça no azulejo e fica parado por um tempo, esperando que seu corpo e sua mente voltassem ao normal.

Terminou de tomar seu banho, retirando de seu corpo os vestígios de seu prazer. Fechou a água e começou a se enxugar. Não devia ter agido daquela forma. Havia sido tão pervertido quanto Yohji... Não! Kudou seria mais pervertido, com certeza!

Voltou ao quarto, vestindo uma outra calça preta, mas mais justa do que a que vestia antes e seu suéter laranja. Olhou para Omi dormindo despreocupadamente em sua cama. Queria muito que ele estivesse bem, que pudesse estar ali consciente e...

" É melhor levá-lo para o próprio quarto. Se sentirá melhor dormindo lá!", Aya ponderou e pegou Omi no colo, levando-o para seu próprio quarto. Depositou-o na cama e se sentou na poltrona, zelando pelo sono, agora calmo, de Omi.

**OOO**

Aya acariciava aquele rosto macio. Omi o olhava ainda meio confuso. Seus dedos finos e longos iam acariciando toda aquela face, contornando os lábios macios de Omi, enquanto fitava aqueles olhos azuis.

Omi viu Aya se aproximar dele novamente e então seus lábios foram cobertos pelo dele. Sentir os lábios quentes e macios de Aya sobre os seus, fizeram a mente de Omi girar. Sentia aquela boca chupando seus lábios, a língua dele invadindo sua boca e acariciando todo o interior de forma lenta e gentil.

O beijo cessa e Omi fica um tempo de olhos fechados. Os azuis se abrem, fitando os violetas de Aya. Não conseguia acreditar que havia mesmo sido beijado pelo líder dos Weiss. Sua respiração estava acelerada e ele passa a língua pelos lábios, a fim de umedecê-los. Sua garganta estava seca.

" Aya, por que você...", Não sabia o que dizer, ficava olhando para ele, sem acreditar... Ele devia estar sonhando e com febre. Aquilo só podia ser fruto de um delírio.

" Por que o quê, Omi?", Perguntou em um tom gentil.

" Eu... Eu devo estar sonhando... Isso é um delírio!", Disse, fechando os olhos.

" Você não está delirando, Omi!", Aya acaricia a face do chibi.

" ...!", Seu coração estava acelerado.

" Você gosta mesmo de mim? Eu... Sou tão frio, distante...", Ainda acariciava aquela face macia, que estava levemente corada. Seus olhos ficavam a admirar os azuis de Omi.

" Eu... Eu gosto!", Disse, sua face completamente corada. Aya sorri de canto.

" E por que acha que é um delírio?", Ficou olhando ternamente o jovem corado.

" Bem...", Omi achava tudo aquilo muito estranho. Era um delírio certamente!

" E o que você pode achar em mim? Eu sou um Takatori!", Falou triste.

" Omi...", Foi cortado pelo arqueiro.

" Você é uma pessoa séria, mas é alguém que se preocupa com os outros e... Você não é tão frio quanto quer mostrar ser, mas...", Não! Aquilo não podia ser real...

" ...!", Olhou para os confusos azuis. Será que Omi tinha medo do que ele... Sentia?

" Não... Isso é um delírio!", Omi disse, soltando um risinho. Sua mente estava lhe pregando uma peça.

" Vejo muito mais do que imagina, Omi! Você é meigo, carinhoso, sempre está preocupado com o bem-estar de todos nesta casa e... Tem os olhos mais lindos que já vi!", Vai descendo sua mão até chegar ao pescoço de Omi, segura firme a nuca dele e o trás para frente, fazendo com que seus lábios ficassem próximos ao ouvido do chibi.

" Eu gosto de você, Omi!", Falou roucamente, fazendo o garoto se arrepiar.

" A... Aya...", Olhou para o ruivo, que o beijou novamente e foi delicadamente deitando-o na cama.

Seus lábios devoravam os do chibi em um beijo profundo. O ruivo tentava mostrar todos os seus sentimentos através daquele ato, mas sabia que não conseguiria agüentar por muito mais tempo. Puxa os cabelos de Omi com força, porém sem machucá-lo, fazendo com que este abrisse mais a boca, deixando espaço para que Aya pudesse vasculhar cada centímetro daquela boca quente e macia de Omi e o beijo, que até então era calmo, passou a ser voraz.

Omi sente o beijo ávido de Aya e enlaça o pescoço do ruivo, sentindo as mãos dele passeando por suas costas, apertando-o e deixando-o com a sensação de estar mais quente. Tudo aquilo era uma loucura!

" Hum... Aya... Isso não é mesmo um delírio? Eu não vou acordar?", Falou com uma voz doce e rouca.

" Não, Omi! Você já está acordado e vou fazer você...", O ruivo ouve batidas na porta e ignora, mas elas se tornam mas insistentes, deixando-o irritado.

" Espere um pouco!", Sai resmungando algo enquanto se dirige a porta.

Aya abre a porta do quarto e dá de cara com o playboy, que o olhava com um sorriso irritante nos lábios. O loiro entra no quarto, passando por Aya e ficando próximo a Omi.

" O que quer, Kudou?", Aya lança um olhar de morte a Yohji. Não estava gostando de ser incomodado em um momento tão importante como aquele.

" Vim chamar vocês. Temos uma missão!", Falou, desviando o olhar do ruivo.

" Diga logo do que se trata e suma!", Aya falou, recostando-se a parede.

" Bem... Que bicho te mordeu Aya?", Perguntou, virando-se para Omi.

" ...!", O chibi nada disse.

" Hum... Pelo visto você está inteiro. O Aya tá com cara de bicho papão!", Yohji disse apenas para provocar os dois. Tinha prometido a Ken que não faria isso, mas não resistiu!

" Quê?", Omi perguntou, quase engasgando com o suco que havia voltado a tomar.

" Kudou!", Aya estreita os olhos. "Maldito! Vou te matar!", Pensou.

" Você tá cuidando do chibi ou tentando matá-lo com essa cara?", Perguntou divertido. Omi já estava corado à uma hora dessas e tentando esconder seu rubor. Yohji continuava com um sorriso de deboche nos lábios, mas este sumiu quando Aya lançou-lhe um olhar mais assassino que o primeiro.

" Hã... Qual a missão, Yohji-kun?", Omi pergunta, tentando amenizar o clima.

" É... Bem, a missão é invadir um computador e pegar uma informação e só o Omi pode fazer isso, pois tem que decifrar uma senha!", Falou, agora mais sério.

" Esquece, Kudou! Omi não vai participar de missão nenhuma. Ele ainda está doente e precisa de cuidados e descanso!", Aya ruma em direção a porta e a abre.

" ...!", Yohji estava bobo. Aquele ruivo era o Aya que ele conhecia?

" Agora saia que eu preciso cuidar dele!", Sua voz era fria e cortante.

Meus Deus! Aquele era o Aya Fujimiya mesmo? Não podia ser! O fim do mundo estava próximo com certeza... Ou ele estava bêbado, mas... Não se lembrava de ter bebido na noite anterior. Ele passara a mesma com Ken e... Nossa! Que noite! Então... O fim do mundo ia ser hoje, com certeza!

" Mas... Nesse pc tem uma fórmula para uma droga que é fatal e em doses mais fracas torna a pessoa totalmente submissa, um escravo. Não podemos deixar que a mesma seja fabricada e que chegue a público!", Falou com genuína preocupação. Ainda via o olhar mortal de Aya.

" Uma droga?", Omi perguntou e Yohji confirmou com a cabeça. A feição do garoto de olhos azuis era de muita preocupação.

" Isso mesmo, Omittchi! Vai deixar isso se espalhar?", Yohji falou. Sabia que ele não estava bem, mas Omi não estaria sozinho!

" Bem, eu acho que...", Não pôde terminar de falar.

" Omi! Vai mesmo querer fazer isso? Ainda não se recuperou e pode ter uma recaída!", Falou em um tom preocupado e calmo.

" Hum...", Yohji estava impressionado com Aya. A mudança repentina no tom de voz dele, a feição... O loiro vê Aya o olhar.

" Por que está me encarando, Kudou?", Pergunta o ruivo impaciente.

" Nada!", Ergue as mãos em sinal de paz.

" Então saia do quarto!", Disse simplesmente.

" Eu hein, Você tá realmente...", Preferiu não continuar sua frase. Os passos de Aya em sua direção e o olhar do ruivo... Acabaram por convencê-lo que o melhor era sair.

" Até mais, Omi!", Falou, saindo do aposento.

" Tchau...", Falou. Também estava surpreso com as ações de Aya.

Quando o playboy saiu do quarto, Aya fecha a porta e volta sua atenção para Omi.

" Aya-kun, eu estou preocupado! Imagina se essa droga se espalha...", ó.ò

" Omi...", Aya se aproxima do garoto e senta-se na cama ao lado dele.

" Se é só invadir um pc, eu acho que posso fazer. Vou apenas precisar de alguém comigo!", Omi diz, dando um leve sorriso.

O hacker tenta se levantar, mas sente uma leve tontura, levando a mão a cabeça. Antes que Omi pudesse cair ou coisa parecida, Aya se levanta e o segura pela cintura e pelas costas. Seus olhos se encontram e Omi tenta dizer algo, mas Aya não deixa.

" Você não está bem, Omi!", Aya disse-lhe, beijando a testa de Omi em seguida.

" ...!", O coração de Omi voltou a disparar.

" Hum... Parece que não há mais febre, mas você ainda está fraco e precisa de descanso!", Sentenciou. Não achava boa idéia o chibi participar dessa missão. Estava preocupado com o que poderia acontecer se a droga se espalhasse, mas sua prioridade no momento era aquele anjo lindo que estava em seus braços!

" Mas Aya...", Omi faz uma carinha de inconformado.

" Omi, entenda...", Era difícil argumentar com aqueles lindos olhos azuis suplicantes.

" Não podemos deixar que essa droga se espalhe. Você não disse que minha febre baixou?", Perguntou. Não queria que aquilo acontecesse e...

" Hum...", Aya olhava Omi com seriedade e o acaricia.

O coração de Omi se acelera mais. Sentia a carícia de Aya em sua face e...

" Eu vou com você. Não vou te deixar com aquele incompetente do Yohji!", ¬¬

" Aya-kun...", Omi viu o olhar de Aya mudar e se tornar terno.

Aya fica acariciando a face do chibi, mantendo o corpo dele ainda colado ao seu. Achava linda aquela feição angelical e meiga que Omi possuía. Ele era tão lindo! Aproximou seus lábios do ouvido do garoto, fazendo o mesmo sentir sua respiração quente.

" Viu que não é um delírio, Omi?", Sussurra de forma sensual e em seguida morde a orelha de Omi próxima ao brinco que ele usava.

" Hummm... Aya-kun..." Não pôde impedir que um leve gemido escapasse de sua boca. Estava todo arrepiado e sentia-se ficando cada vez mais excitado com aquele contato. Segurou com força os braços de Aya, temendo que o mesmo notasse o quanto estava... Abalado!

" Sua voz é linda! Você é lindo, Omi e... Não vou deixar você escapar!", Aya captura os lábios do chibi de forma voraz, urgente. Já não mais agüentava se conter! Seu desejo de estar perto daquele corpo, de tê-lo junto ao seu, de possuí-lo... Não queria parecer um tarado louco, mas Omi o fazia perder o controle!

" Aya... Hummm... A missão...", Falou em um sussurro rouco, sentindo os lábios do ruivo em seu pescoço. O desejo de se entregar e ele era cada vez mais forte!

Aya não se importou com as palavras dele, porém o chibi parecia estar muito preocupado e começando a ficar desesperado, então acabou por parar.

" Hum... Então vamos antes que eu me arrependa!", Falou parando os beijos.

Omi fica de olhos fechados, sentindo o calor do beijo de Aya em seus lábios e os que o mesmo dera em seu pescoço. Abre os olhos lentamente, fitando os violetas do ruivo.

"Se isso é um delírio eu não quero acordar!", Pensou, afastando-se do corpo quente e tentador de Aya.

" É melhor nos trocarmos!", Falou, indo até o armário.

Aya segue o chibi e o abraça por trás, beijando a nuca de Omi, sentindo este se arrepiar todo em seus braços e ofegar.

" Vou até meu quarto trocar de roupa e pegar a katana. Volto logo!", Aperta com mais força a cintura de Omi, fazendo seus corpos colarem mais. Beija novamente a nuca do rapaz mais baixo, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Omi vê o ruivo se retirar e suspira. Aya queria enlouquecê-lo... Só podia ser isso. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do líder dos Weiss dizendo que gostava dele. Pelo olhar que vira naquelas duas íris violetas, Omi sabia que o ruivo não estava mentindo e muito menos, que apenas o desejava!

**OOO**

Aya entra em seu próprio quarto, retirando a roupa que usava. Colocou o suéter laranja sobre a cama e jogou a calça, deixando-a no chão mesmo. Depois arrumaria a bagunça! Foi ao armário, escolhendo a roupa que usaria.

" Omi, Omi...", Deu um leve sorriso, enquanto pegava a roupa que vestiria.

Colocou uma calça de couro preta bem justa, uma bota e uma blusa preta sem mangas e de gola alta, também na cor negra. Colocou um sobretudo negro com detalhes na cor gelo. Possuía várias fivelas. Pega a katana e se dirige ao quarto de Omi.

"Quando isso terminar, Omi não vai ter como fugir de mim!", Pensou.

No quarto de Omi, ele vestia a roupa que havia escolhido. Coloca uma calça preta larga com vários bolsos e uma blusa justa na cor azul clara, usando por cima uma jaqueta preta.

Aya chega e entra no quarto devagar, vendo Omi terminar de colocar a jaqueta. O pequeno hacker caminhou até a cama, sentando-se. O jovem garoto sorri e pensa em tudo o que Aya fez e disse. Lembrava-se de como foi senti-lo tocando-o daquela maneira, beijando-o...

" Hum... Foi maravilhoso!", Falou, levando os dedos à boca e acariciando os lábios de leve, lembrando dos beijos trocados com o ruivo.

" Vai ficar ainda melhor. Eu lhe garanto, Omi!", Um imperceptível sorriso escapa de seus lábios.

" A-Aya...", Omi cora completamente na hora em que ouve a voz do ruivo. Olha para os olhos violeta e descia o olhar, mexendo nervosamente as mãos. Aquela situação o constrangia e o excitava ao mesmo tempo!

" Algum problema, Omi?", Falou o nome do mais jovem de forma sexy.

" N-não! Podemos ir?", Pergunta nervoso e seus olhos se fixam em Aya, vendo como ele estava bonito, voltando a corar.

" Sim. Depois temos que terminar nossa conversa.", Falou, dando um meio sorriso.

" É... É!", Omi corado, abaixa a cabeça e vai em direção a sala, sendo seguido por Aya. Isso de corar já estava virando vício. Tinha que parar com isso, mas era tão difícil!

Chegaram no andar de baixo e lá, Manx dá as últimas coordenadas para os dois.

" Eu vou também!", Ken disse, muito preocupado com Omi.

" Não é necessário!", ù.ú Aya diz irritado.

" Apenas duas pessoas podem ir, Ken!", Manx diz.

" Mas...", ó.ò Ken não queria deixar seu melhor amigo sozinho.

" É Kenken! Temos outras coisas pra fazer!", Yohji disse com um olhar de malícia.

" Como o quê!", õ.o Não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser a segurança de Omi!

" Ah, Kenken..." Yohji sorri. Sabia que ele estava muito preocupado, mas faria ele ficar mais relaxado em breve!

" Vamos Aya-Kun!", Omi disse, rindo baixinho e sendo acompanhado pelo ruivo.

Manx fica olhando para aquela cena. A maneira que Aya agiu em relação a Omi, as palavras de Yohji... Estreitou os olhos azuis. O playboy não saía apenas com garotas com mais de 18 anos? Ela olha para Ken e...

"Bem, ele ainda continua a sair com pessoas acima de 18 anos!", Balança a cabeça negativamente e sai da sala. Estava sobrando ali, não ai ficar segurando vela.

Quando Manx sai da sala, Ken se assusta, perguntando-se o motivo dela ter saído sem nem ao menos se despedir. Tão distraído estava que nem notou a aproximação de Yohji, que praticamente pulou em cima dele.

" Ahhh... Merda! Tá louco, Yohji!", Ken reclama, caído no chão e com Yohji em cima dele.

" Huhuhuhuhu... Você não me escapa, Kenken!", Yohji ri maliciosamente e passa a beijar o moreninho, invadindo a boca dele, acariciando a língua de Ken, que acaba reagindo, enlaçando o pescoço do loiro e correspondendo ao beijo com fervor.

**OOO**

Os azuis de Omi observavam fixamente a tela do computador. Já havia copiado os dados necessários em um CD e estava formatando o computador, a fim de não deixar vestígios sobre aquela maldita droga. Sorri satisfeito e se vira para Aya.

" Prontinho, Abyssinian!", Falou, dando um sorriso. Não havia sido difícil entrar no local. Conseguiram sem nenhum problema.

Aya parecia mais sério que o habitual, mas Omi preferiu não questionar isso no momento. Afinal, teriam que conversar depois... Corou levemente ao se lembrar dos beijos trocados, quando ouviu a voz de Aya.

" Vamos Bombay!", O ruivo disse, vendo que estava tudo certo para eles saírem.

Os dois saem do prédio sem problema algum. Já se encontravam fora do mesmo, quando só então são abordados por um grupo de seis homens, preparando-se para se defender. Os estranhos atacam e Aya sai na frente, desembainhando sua katana e com movimentos rápidos e fluidos corta a cabeça de um deles, desarmando o outro no processo.

Omi se afastava o máximo que podia. Sabia que não estava totalmente recuperado, ainda se sentia casado e seu corpo parecia mole. Lança seus dardos envenenados, acertando o alvo sem problemas, apesar da falta de ar que já se instalava em seus pulmões.

O belo espadachim irritava-se com a presença daqueles idiotas. Com movimentos elegantes e fatais, Aya põe um vim à vida de cada um deles. Ouve o som de sirenes ao longe e segura a mão de Omi, correndo com ele para um galpão mais afastado, para que depois que as coisas se acalmassem, ele e Omi voltassem ao porche e finalmente chegassem em casa.

Entraram no galpão e Aya levou Omi para um local mais afastado, estratégico, de onde poderia ver quem entrava e protegê-lo de qualquer ameaça externa.

" Você está bem, Omi?", Perguntou, preocupado, usando o nome verdadeiro, já que se encontravam sozinhos. Omi estava ofegante e passava a mão pelos braços... Estava com frio. Caminhou até uma enorme caixa e escorou-se nela.

" Estou sim... Preciso apenas respirar um pouco...", Falou baixo, sentindo a garganta seca. Passa a língua nos lábios para umedecê-los e tenta respirar mais lentamente.

" ...!", Aya ficou observando o pequeno garoto. Sabia que ele não estava nada bem para executar aquela missão, apesar de tudo ter dado certo. Ele apagou os dados e ainda conseguiu muitas informações preciosas sobre as pessoas que pretendiam lançar a droga no mercado.

" Ai que frio!", Omi resmungou baixinho, mais para si mesmo.

Os violetas fixaram-se naquele pequeno anjo trêmulo. A temperatura do ambiente havia caído e a de Omi, com certeza, havia subido... A febre devia ter voltado com toda aquela agitação. Retira o sobretudo preto, caminhando até o garoto, cobrindo-o com o mesmo e vendo aquelas duas esferas azuis o fitarem-no com curiosidade.

" Não me parece bem.", Disse em um tom baixo.

" Ah! Não se preocupe, Aya-Kun!", Falou, dando um sorriso, a fim de tranqüilizar o espadachim e logo depois abaixando a cabeça.

" Me preocupo sim!", Disse, segurando de leve o queixo dele e fazendo-o olhar dentro de seus olhos violetas.

" ...!", Omi nem sabia o que dizer ou falar. Ter aquelas duas ametistas fitando-o tão profundamente deixava-o sem ar.

Aya se perdia dentro daquele mar que eram os olhos de Omi. Tamanha pureza e inocência em um único ser... Aya o via assim, como uma criatura inocente, mas que em sua inocência, exalava pura sensualidade... Por cada poro... Cada olhar... Cada palavra...

" Você é lindo... Omi!", Aya diz, cobrindo os lábios de Omi em um beijo suave e terno, a fim de não assuntar sua pequena criança tão sensualmente inocente!

" Humm...", Omi tem seu gemido abafado por aqueles lábios quentes e embriagantes de Aya.

O beijo cessa e seus olhares se encontram, permanecendo em uma contemplação mútua por longos minutos, como se tudo pudesse se quebrar caso um som fosse emitido.

" A-Aya...", Omi sussurra em um tom quase inaudível, sentindo o corpo do ruivo envolvê-lo em um abraço apertado, enquanto acariciava as costas dele. Arrepiou-se todo com tal contato.

As janelas abertas próximas ao teto, deixavam o vento gélido da noite adentrar o local, fazendo o corpo de Omi arrepiar-se, agora de frio e por isso esfregar-se inocentemente contra o corpo de Aya, no intuito de se aquecer.

" Hum... Omi...", O ruivo não consegue conter um gemido perante aquele contato. Queria conversar com ele com calma, mas seu autodomínio estava se esvaindo rapidamente.

" Hum!", Os grandes azuis fitam os violetas inquisitivos.

" Deixe-me aquecê-lo... Omi!", Aya disse em um tom de voz rouco, enlaçando a cintura de Omi com mais força e beijando-o intensamente, suas mãos acariciando as costas do jovem para que ele não sentisse mais frio. O que importava naquele momento, era o bem estar do seu anjo e iria cuidar dele da melhor forma possível.

" Humm... Aya...", Omi geme entre o beijo, sentindo as carícias do ruivo em suas costas e como o beijo dele era quente.

Aya continua dando leves beijos naquela boca macia e pequena, até que seus lábios vão descendo, indo se alojar na pela clara e macia do pescoço do chibi, lambendo o local, dando leves chupadas, apertando o corpo menor. Ouviu os doces gemidos de Omi, que lançou a cabeça para trás, dando a ele mais espaço para se deliciar por todo o local.

A respiração de Omi já se encontrava descompassada, sentia um grande calor espalhar-se por seu corpo. Seus azuis se abrem, fitando a parte do teto que era de vidro, vendo a lua ser parcialmente encoberta pelas nuvens.

" Hummmm... Se isso é um sonho... Eu não quero acordar...!", Falou em um sussurro sensual, enquanto sentia Aya mordiscando sua orelha, próximo ao brinco que usava.

" Então não durma, Chibi... Porque vou te mostrar que sou melhor que no seu sonho!", Aya falou em um tom erótico, suas mãos adentrando pela blusa de Omi e então a levantando.

Os lábios de Aya desceram e passaram a lamber o peito do garoto, como se traçando uma linha imaginária, sentindo o garoto remexer-se sob seu toque, tentando segurar com firmeza na caixa à qual estava escorado. Sua língua e lábios percorriam aquele abdômen liso e delicado, sentindo a pele se arrepiar.

" Hummm...", Omi geme soltando a respiração bem devagar.

" Ainda está com frio... Omi?", Pergunta sensualmente, enfiando a língua no umbigo de Omi e sentindo este segurar com força em seu ombro.

" Humm... Aahhh...", Omi respirava cada vez mais acelerado, excitadíssimo com todos aqueles toques.

Aya sentia-se cada vez mais estimulado a continuar. Queria estar em um local mais apropriado, mas não mais conseguia resistir à vontade insana que tinha de tocar aquele corpo, de ouvir os gemidos de prazer daquele anjo... Queria levá-lo ao céu!

" Aahhh... Não...", Omi sussurrou, sua face corada de excitação e desejo.

" Não?", Perguntou de forma sensualmente instigante.

As duas safiras de Omi caíram sobre Aya, que estava ajoelhado, ainda lambendo seu umbigo. Respirava descompassadamente e imaginava que nada poderia ser melhor que aquilo! Não podia fazer nada, a não ser entregar-se para aquele anjo negro que o enlouquecia.

" Não... Sinto apenas... Aahhhh... Calor...", Sussurrava languidamente.

Aya ergue mais seu olhar, vendo a bela face de Omi corada. Como ele era lindo! E como ficava mais lindo ainda tendo a face tomada pelo prazer! Retirou a língua do umbigo de Omi lambendo os lábios sensualmente e então dando um beijo no membro do garoto, ainda por cima da calça fina que ele usava.

" Aahhhhh... A-Aya...", Omi se arrepia por completo e sente um frio na barriga, sentindo sua respiração se tornar ainda mais pesada, enquanto via Aya acariciar seu membro com o rosto, estremecendo cada vez mais.

Aya sorriu malicioso. Seus olhos violeta brilhando de forma altamente perigosa. Levou a mão ao zíper da calça de Omi, abrindo lentamente, enquanto abaixava a calça junto com a cueca branca por aquelas coxas roliças.

" Aya, eu... Eu...", Suas faces coram mais, por ter sua intimidade revelada, mas ver aquele olhar violeta em chamas o deixava sem ar e acaba por fechar os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior, como se isso pudesse de alguma forma diminuir sua excitação.

Aya observa aquele membro já ereto e eleva o olhar, vendo Omi morder o lábio inferior. Como ele conseguia ser tão sexy? Molhou os lábios e, sem tirar os olhos do chibi, Aya lambe delicadamente a ponta do membro deste, bem lentamente, em movimentos circulares. Sentia sua própria excitação chegar ao limite, mas primeiramente daria todo o prazer que Omi merecia.

" Aahhhh...", Omi solta um longo gemido de prazer, arrepiando-se por inteiro e sentindo suas pernas bambearem.

Aya segura com firmeza a cintura de Omi, para que este não caísse, começando a lamber toda a extensão do membro dele, deliciando-se com os gemidos que Omi deixava escapar. Começou a sugar apenas a cabeça do membro dele, sentindo o garoto contorcer-se, engolindo o membro todo de uma vez, começando a sugar lentamente.

" Aahhh... Meu Deus... Aya... Aahhhh...", Omi praticamente grita de prazer, lançando mais a cabeça para trás, segurando com muita força nos braços de Aya, que estavam em volta de sua cintura.

Sentia aquela boca quente de Aya ao redor de seu membro, movendo-se de forma enlouquecedora, lambendo e sugando com força. Suas pernas estavam ainda mais bambas e ele sabia que só não ia ao chão, por estar sendo segurado por Aya.

O espadachim escutava todos aqueles doces gemidos, que apenas o deixavam mais louco e excitado. Sentia toda a necessidade de seu corpo, mas se encarregaria de satisfazer as de Omi primeiro. Sugava com avidez, notando que Omi passou a fazer leves movimentos inconscientes com os quadris para acompanhar seus movimentos e ter mais prazer.

O ruivo intensificou os movimentos, sentindo o corpo de Omi estremecer completamente, sabendo que ele estava próximo do fim. Intensificou ainda mais seus movimentos, ouvindo os gemidos de Omi ficarem mais altos e este o apertar mais.

Omi não era capaz de suportar mais tamanho prazer. Seu corpo era acometido por espasmos cada vez mais forte e em um grito rouco, ele acaba por despejar seu sêmen na boca quente e macia de Aya, contorcendo-se em êxtase.

Aya continuou a sugar o membro de Omi até que a última gota fosse expelida, sentindo cada estremecer do corpo menor. Lambeu o membro dele e foi deixando que Omi escorregasse, aninhando o jovem entre seus braços e encostando a cabeça dele em seu ombro, ainda sentindo sua respiração descompassada.

" Eu... Te amo, Aya!", Omi disse docemente, sentindo-se protegido naqueles braços fortes e aconchegantes. Nem havia medido as reações que tais palavras podiam surtir em Aya. Gostar é uma coisa, mas amar... Outra completamente diferente! Após notar o que disse, ele abre seus olhos, porém sem levantá-los, receoso do que Aya pudesse pensar ou dizer.

" Também te amo... Omi!", Aya sussurra suavemente no ouvido de Omi, sentindo o corpo menor estremecer entre seus braços.

Omi ergue a cabeça, impressionado com tais palavras e com o tom usado ao serem ditas. Seus azuis não desviavam dos violetas, agora mais temeroso que tudo não passasse de um doce delírio seu... Não acreditava que seu mais íntimo sonho pudesse estar sendo realizado!

" Você... Me ama mesmo?", Perguntou com uma feição surpresa.

" Acha que eu mentiria?", Falou, acariciando aquela face tão linda!

Omi pensou bem. Aya não era de brincadeiras. Era um homem responsável e nunca o vira falando mentiras. Um largo sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios... Abraçou Aya com força e então reivindicou aqueles lábios tão tentadores.

O beijo foi intenso, profundo... Ambos tentando mostrar o quanto amavam um ao outro. O calor dos corpos se intensificando... A mão de Aya descendo mais, apertando as nádegas de Omi, começando a acariciar o meio delas, ouvindo o gemido abafado do hacker entre o beijo, esfregando-se contra ele, fazendo o garoto sentir toda a sua excitação, seus dedos ameaçando invadi-lo a qualquer momento.

" Aahhhhh...", Omi cessa o beijo, abraçando mais forte o corpo de Aya e gemendo roucamente no ouvido deste, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha próximo ao brinco.

" Aahhh... Omi...", Aya geme ao sentir a língua do chibi dançando em sua orelha, deixando-o mais excitado.

Omi sentia-se mais estimulado. Sorri ao ver que conseguia extrair tais gemidos de Aya. Sua mão vai descendo, passeando por debaixo da blusa do espadachim... Estava louco para vê-lo nu... Queria saber se ele era tão lindo quanto em seus sonhos!

Aya sentia-se mais insano a cada segundo, tendo Omi acariciando seu corpo dessa forma. Vê o sobretudo no chão e o puxa, estendendo-o no chão e deitando Omi nele, cobrindo o corpo menor com o seu, beijando aqueles lábios doces e enlouquecedores de forma selvagem, apertando aquele corpo com força e sentindo as unhas de Omi passarem por suas costas por debaixo da blusa.

Os dois se deliciavam com o sabor um do outro, quando o celular de Aya vibra. Este o ignora, continuado a lamber e mordiscar o pescoço de Omi, que acariciava seus cabelos e passou a arranhar sua nuca, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. O celular continua a vibrar, para desgosto do ruivo, que já pensava seriamente em jogar o mesmo longe.

" Aya... É melhor atender...", Omi falou, ainda dando leves beijos em Aya, que ficou ajoelhado sobre o corpo do jovem, pegando o celular, para atender a maldita ligação.

" Que é!", Disse irritado.

_" Credo, Aya!"_, Ken falou de modo repreensivo.

" O que quer, Hidaka?", Perguntou ríspido, já se arrependendo de não ter jogado o celular longe.

_" Vocês estavam demorando... Está tudo bem com o Omi?"_, Ken pergunta preocupado. Já havia passado da hora deles terem voltado.

" Hummm...", Aya não conseguiu conter um gemido, ao sentir Omi lambendo seu mamilo em movimentos circulares e olhá-lo languidamente.

_" Aya!"_, õ.o Ken ergue uma sobrancelha ao ouvir tal coisa.

" Omi!", O ruivo fala em um sussurro quase inaudível. Como Omi queria que ele atendesse a ligação se ficava fazendo isso? Olhou-o tentando parecer irritado e em troca, recebeu uma leve mordida no mamilo direito.

_" Aya, tá tudo bem?"_, Ken perguntou novamente.

" Ah! Sim!", Aya respondia mal prestando atenção no que o moreninho falava.

_" E o Omi?"_, Perguntou e Aya pôde ouvir um cochicho maldoso de Yohji.

" Está ótimo, agora... Adeus!", Aya disse irritado, mas antes de desligar...

_" Então nós vamos sair e só voltamos amanhã!"_, Ouviu a voz de Yohji e Ken ao fundo xingando por ter tido o telefone tomado de suas mãos.

O ruivo ergue uma sobrancelha, muito interessado naquelas palavras. Sentia Omi fazendo de suas travessuras para enlouquecê-lo e o ergue apenas um pouco pelos cabelos, sem no entanto machucá-lo, dando um selinho nele.

" Então pode ir. Eu e Omi estamos quase chegando!", Sorriu malicioso para o chibi, que mordeu os lábios. Seus olhos brilhando de excitação.

Antes que Yohji pudesse se pronunciar novamente, Aya desliga o celular e bloqueia o recebimento de ligações, sentindo as mãos travessas de Omi percorrerem seu tórax.

" Omi, safadinho!", Aya fala sério, mas por dentro ria da feição do chibi.

" Aya-Kun!", Omi cora, completamente envergonhado ao ouvir tais palavras.

" Fica lindo corado, Omi!", Aya fala, mordiscando os lábios dele. Vê-lo assim virou um vício para o espadachim.

" Hum...", A feição emburrada de Omi se desfaz e ele sorri.

" A casa vai ser só nossa!", Aya falou rouco.

" É mesmo, Aya-kun!", Omi perguntou de uma maneira inocente e sexy ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o ruivo ficar mais maluquinho ainda!

" Sim!", Respondeu, dando um último longo beijo em Omi, levantando-se.

Arrumaram as roupas e foram em direção ao carro. Entraram e Aya dirigia em alta velocidade. Queria chegar logo em casa, ainda estava excitado e ter aqueles lindos olhos azuis a observá-lo, apenas aumentava o seu desejo.

" Omi... Se ficar me olhando assim... Não vai dar pra dirigir.", Aya fala tentando se controlar.

" Que isso, Aya-kun. Eu sei que você consegue!", Disse Omi em tom provocativo, acariciando os cabelos do ruivo.

Aya suspirou tentando manter-se concentrado na rua, mas Omi parecia fazer questão de transformar tudo em uma prova difícil de passar!

**OOO**

A porta da casa foi aberta abruptamente e um jovem foi lançando para dentro rapidamente. A porta foi trancada e duas ametistas altamente predadoras se fixaram naquela feição de anjo... Um anjo de pura sedução!

Omi foi empurrado contra a parede, sendo prensado pelo corpo quente e sensual de Aya, sentia o calor de seu corpo aumentar cada vez mais, enquanto os lábios de Aya encontravam-se em seu pescoço, dando lambidas e chupões, deixando marcas vermelhas e que com certeza se tornariam roxas mais tarde.

" Aya...", Falou com uma voz sensual, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Aya em que estava o brinco, ouvindo um gemido do ruivo.

" Humm... Omi...", O espadachim ergue o chibi, começando a subir para o quarto.

A porta é aberta e Aya deita Omi na cama, fica olhando aqueles olhos de safira... Tão lindos! Volta a tomar posse daqueles lábios macios, em um beijo lento, que se tornava urgente a cada segundo que passava.

Um sorriso malicioso se forma nos lábios de Aya e ele se ergue, começando a tirar a roupa de Omi, deixando aquele peito lisinho e delicado a mostra, abaixando-se para beijá-lo, beijando em cima do coração para depois ir para o mamilo, demorando-se ali, sentindo como ele se enrijecia sob seu toque, foi descendo os beijos, enfiando a língua no umbigo de Omi, que se remexe e geme baixinho, enquanto sentia suas carícias.

Aya se levanta, sendo observado pelos olhos curiosos de Omi e então o ruivo começa a retirar a roupa. Seu sobretudo foi jogado longe e ele leva a mão ao zíper da blusa, abrindo-a bem lentamente sob o olhar ávido de Omi, que mordia o lábio inferior a cada parte do ruivo que ficava a mostra. Aya termina de retirar a blusa, fazendo sempre movimentos lânguidos, jogando-a também ao chão.

Omi se apóia nos cotovelos e Aya sorri, levando a mão ao cós da calça preta que usava. Abriu o botão e foi descendo o zíper, seus violetas predadores, eróticos, fazendo Omi ficar com a respiração acelerada só por vê-lo. A calça foi descendo lentamente junto com a peça íntima que usava.

Ao ver o corpo de Aya, nu em sua frente, Omi quase tem um enfarto. Ele era lindo, perfeito, um deus! O peito largo, a pele alva, os músculos definidos... Aya era realmente um homem de deixar qualquer um com as pernas bambas e completamente... Louco!

"Ah! Meus delírios têm total fundamento!", Omi pensava, vendo aquele corpo lindo!

" Aya... Você é tudo!", Disse, olhando o ruivo de cima abaixo, vendo cada pedaço daquele corpo e... Aquela ereção. Ela era... Maior do que aparecia em seus delírios!

" Algum problema, Omi?", Aya perguntou, ajoelhando-se na cama e engatinhando sensualmente até Omi, ficando sobre ele, sua mão colocada sobre o peito do garoto, fazendo-o deitar-se.

" ...!", Omi apenas olhava para aquela figura erótica que era Aya.

O ruivo o olhava languidamente, sua mão descendo pelo abdômen do chibi, chegando ao membro dele e começando a masturbá-lo, ouvindo mais gemidos escapar da boca linda de Omi. Iria fazê-lo esquecer o medo! Sorriu malicioso, vendo o garoto se contorcer.

Omi abriu os olhos, fitando Aya. Aquele olhar predador do ruivo apenas o deixava mais louco e em um movimento rápido, ele joga Aya na cama e fica por cima dele. Começou a beijar o espadachim com loucura, suas mãos passeando por todo aquele corpo. Seus beijos foram descendo por aquele abdômen definido.

" Omi...", O ruivo sentia-se apenas mais excitado com aquele ataque.

" Também quero brincar...", Omi ia lambendo todo aquele abdômen, chegando na virilha, dando uma mordida no local.

" Aahhh... Omi...", Aya se apóia nos cotovelos, vendo o olhar do chibi sobre ele.

Omi olhou para a ereção de Aya. Nunca tinha feito isso, mas... Não devia ser assim tão difícil! Tomou coragem e começou a passar a língua pelo membro dele, primeiro pela extensão e depois em movimentos circulares, sempre olhando as feições de Aya pra saber se estava fazendo certo. O ruivo soltou um longo gemido de êxtase, o que estimulou Omi, que engoliu o membro de Aya, começando a fazer um lento movimento de vai-e-vem.

Aya lançou a cabeça para trás, enlouquecendo mais com todos os toques do chibi, que o sugava com mais avidez agora. Se continuasse assim, ele não iria resistir e com certeza tinha outros planos. Com certa dificuldade se ergueu, puxando a cabeça de Omi.

" Ah, Omi!", Falou, dando um novo beijo no garoto, deitando-o na cama e se colocando sobre ele.

" Aya...", Omi disse. Queria ser de Aya com certeza, mas ainda estava inseguro.

" Eu te amo!", Falou terno, olhando naqueles olhos azuis.

Omi sentiu-se mais aquecido ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Foi tomado por uma euforia, que fez seus medos desaparecerem em um piscar de olhos.

" Me deixa te amar...", Falou rouco no ouvido do hacker, lambendo a orelha dele.

" Aahhh... Sim... Me ame, Aya!", Omi disse, em uma entrega total, sem reservas.

Um novo beijo foi iniciado, cheio de paixão e ternura. O medo não mais existia em Omi e tudo o que ele queria era que Aya o possuísse assim como fez em seus delírios, que o enlouquecesse e o levasse aos céus.

Assim que o beijo se encerrou, eles se admiraram mais uma vez e então Aya levou três dedos a boca, sem deixar de fitar o chibi, passando a sugá-los de forma bem sexy, deixando Omi mais excitado. Após umedecê-los, o espadachim abre delicadamente as pernas de Omi.

" Humm...", Omi geme ao sentir o dedo de Aya o invadindo. Sentia um pouco de desconforto, mas também prazer.

Aya passou a mover o dedo dentro de Omi, vendo o garoto se contorcer de prazer e então colocou o segundo, vendo aquela face se contrair. Beijou o abdômen dele, começando a mover os dedos e indo mais fundo, voltando a ouvir os gemidos de prazer de seu anjo. Omi não mais conseguia parar de gemer, sentindo aqueles dedos tocando sua próstata, enviando choques elétricos por seu corpo.

" Aahhh... Aya... Isso é bom... Ahhh...", Gemia e se deliciava com todos aqueles toques.

Aya apenas sorri, em um misto de satisfação e malícia, retirando os dedos de dentro de Omi, vendo a feição quase decepcionada do garoto. Colocou-se entre as pernas dele, acariciando aquela face, para logo depois segurar a cintura de Omi e começar a penetrá-lo.

" Aahhh...", Omi soltou um gemido de dor, sentindo uma ardência terrível. Fechou as mãos nos lençóis, para tentar suportar melhor.

O ruivo buscou os lábios do chibi, voltando a investir dentro dele, engolindo os gemidos de desconforto e dor do menor, enquanto o mantinha no lugar e se colocava todo dentro dele. A respiração de Omi estava descompassada e Aya parou para que ele se acostumasse a seu tamanho, distribuindo beijos pela face do loirinho.

Omi foi se acalmando e deu uma pequena mexida nos quadris, ouvindo um gemido de Aya. Então sorriu e fez de novo, fazendo Aya sorrir. O ruivo ficava ainda mais lindo sorrindo! Olhando naqueles olhos, Aya segurou a cintura de Omi, retirando-se dele e voltando e investir com força naquele corpo, ouvindo um gemido de prazer do garoto.

Um lento movimento de vai-e-vem se iniciou, fazendo ondas de prazer varrerem o corpo de Omi, que arranhava e acariciava as costas largas de Aya. Os dois gemiam juntos e o chibi começou a se mover junto com o ruivo, fazendo o prazer de ambos aumentarem.

" Aahhhh... Aya... Mais rápido... Humm...", Omi falava, seus olhos fechados e sua feição expressando um prazer intenso.

" Aahhh... Omi... Com todo... O prazer...", Aya disse rouco, passando a se mover mais rápido, investindo com mais força dentro do corpo pequeno do garoto.

" Aahhhh... Isso...", O garoto falava com uma voz rouca e doce, entre os gemidos que deixava escapar.

Omi sentia Aya tocar em partes dentro dele que faziam todo seu corpo estremecer. No delírio, o ruivo já era maravilhoso, mas ali... Agora... Ele era muito mais! Aqueles lábios macios beijando seu pescoço, aquela boca quente mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha... A respiração ofegante e os gemidos sensuais... Tudo aquilo contribuía para fazê-lo delirar de puro prazer.

" Aahhhh... Meu anjo...", Aya praticamente saía e entrava no apertado corpo. Tanto sua pele quanto à de Omi estavam cobertas por uma camada fina de suor.

" Aahhh... Aya... Mais...", Omi estava louco com tudo aquilo que sentia. Enlaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Aya, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele, enquanto arqueava as costas à procura de mais contato.

" Aahhhhhhhhh... Omi...", Se ainda restava um mínimo de autocontrole em Aya, desapareceu quando aquelas pernas macias e esguias envolveram sua cintura. Começou a investir como um louco dentro daquele corpo, seus gemidos misturados com os de Omi, que movia os quadris no mesmo ritmo que ele.

" Aahh... Aahhhh...", Omi gemia no ouvido de Aya. Sentia o ruivo o tocando bem forte por dentro e o abdômen dele causando uma fricção deliciosa em seu membro. Espasmos tomavam conta de seu corpo, deixando sua mente turva.

" Aahhhhhh... Aya...", O garoto gritou o nome do amado, enquanto sentia seu corpo se contrair em espasmos avassaladoramente fortes, despejando sem sêmen entre os dois corpos.

Ao sentir todo aquele corpo se contraindo ao redor de seu membro e seu abdômen ser molhado pelo sêmen de Omi, os gemidos dele, as unhas dele em suas costas... Não pôde resistir também e em um longo gemido, ele chega ao orgasmo, lançando jatos fortes de sêmen dentro de Omi, ouvindo um outro gemido de prazer do menor.

" Ah... Omi...", Aya apóia a cabeça no peito de Omi, até que sua respiração se acalmasse.

Omi ficou a acariciar os fios ruivos, em um carinho gostoso. Sua respiração se normalizando. Ainda sentia Aya dentro dele e a respiração do ruivo quase normal. O silêncio do ambiente apenas trazia uma paz gostosa e desejava ficar assim para sempre.

Aya ergue a cabeça, seus violetas fitando as safiras de Omi. Acariciou a face dele, retirando a franja dos olhos tão expressivos do loirinho. Aquele garoto foi um encanto que chegou a sua vida, se acomodou e resolveu que não ia partir.

" Só espero não acordar e ser outro delírio louco meu!", Aya diz, sorrindo.

" Hum... Adoro o seu sorriso. Fica tão lindo!", Omi falando, sentindo-se derreter.

" Pois ele é só seu.", Afirmou com convicção.

" Ei... Um delírio!", Omi pergunta com um sorriso curioso nos lábios.

" Sim, tive muitos delírios, acordado, com você... Eu invadindo seu quarto... Deixando você louco...", Falava enquanto ainda acariciava aquela face. Retirou-se de dentro de Omi e deitou ao lado dele.

" É mesmo!", Omi olhou para ele. Nossa! Pelo visto tinham delírios parecidos!

" Sim.", Ficava a olhar aquele garoto tão... Elétrico a seu lado.

" E o que mais você... Sonhava?", Omi estava por demais interessado nisso e Aya sorriu com a empolgação do rapaz menor.

" Bem... Eu dando um banho em você... Se bem que eu realizei isso!", O ruivo revelou, lembrando-se da loucura que foi quando teve que lavar aquele corpinho tão lindo e indefeso... Tão acessível a seus toques.

" E... Não quer delirar assim de novo?", Omi perguntou em um tom sexy e provocante. Sentia-se muito bem e animado. A produção de serotonina parecia tê-lo deixado bem melhor que quando tomou remédios.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Aya sentiu choques elétricos serem mandados diretamente para sua virilha, deixando-o excitado de novo. Se antes já amava Omi, agora muito mais! O garoto parecia ter tanta disposição quanto ele.

" Hum... Que proposta irrecusável!", O ruivo disse, beijando o chibi e erguendo-se junto com ele.

Os dois já se encontravam abraçados, Aya empurrando Omi em direção ao banheiro enquanto devorava a boca macia e pequena dele, sentindo as mãos travessas do garoto apertando suas nádegas.

As costas de Omi bateram contra a parede azulejada do banheiro e a água foi aberta caindo sobre os dois corpos. Aya prensou mais o corpo menor contra a parede, beijando-o com paixão, enquanto suas mãos começavam a passear por aquele corpo tão delirante, tão... Intoxicante a seus sentidos. Teriam a noite toda... Não! Teriam muito tempo pela frente. Seus sentimentos não mudariam e aquela noite era apenas o princípio de um relacionamento mais que duradouro.

Fim.

**OOO**

Olá!

Essa é a minha primeira fic de Weiss Kreuz. Provavelmente algumas atitudes dos personagens possam estar fora da conotação original, mas com o tempo eu vou pegando mais o jeito. Mas mesmo assim, espero que quem leia, goste do que eu escrevi! -

Ela foi um pouquinho difícil de escrever. Depois de quase um mês desde a concepção da idéia geral dessa fic, é que ela ficou pronta! Empaquei nela várias vezes e se não fosse a ajuda que recebi essa fic com certeza ia demorar muito mais tempo para ser concluída! Outra coisa que atrasou um pouco a finalização dela foi que eu me empolguei muito com outra fic que estou fazendo deles, Crepúsculo e parei de escrever essa pra fazer a outra em um dia praticamente. Rsrsrsrs

Essa fic é dedicada as duas pessoas que mais me incentivaram a escrevê-la, **Dark-Dite** (Se não fosse você, não teria saído a cena do banho ) e a **Mey Lyen** (que me ajudou muito na cena em que o Aya e o Omi conversam quando o Yohji aparece falando da missão, entre outras coisas ). Se não fosse o apoio de vocês, que ficam me aturando pelo MSN, essa fic ia demorar muito, se é que saía algum dia. Muito obrigada!

Peço que enviem seus comentários. Preciso saber se estou conseguindo ir pelo caminho certo pra ficar mais segura em publicar Crepúsculo (Ah! Como eu amei o Aya vampiro! ) e outras fics também! -

22 de Fevereiro de 2005.

00:03

Yume Vy


End file.
